espíritu ardiente
by pandiunicornio
Summary: Kagome con cada uno de los merodeadores (excepto Peter, lo siento, nunca me gustó)
1. paciencia

La paciencia es una virtud muy difícil de conseguir, solo algunas personas son lo suficientemente afortunadas de poseerla, pero sin duda kagome Higurashi no era una de ellas, su paciencia era mínima, se sorprendía de lo mucho que había soportado estos últimos días.

"ehh, pssst, Higurashi..."

Sintió su ceja temblar, el chico griffyndor no la había dejado de molestar durante toda la clase, acaso no tenía instinto de supervivencia? Por el amor de Dios, estaban en la maldita clase de Mcgonagall

Dio un par de respiraciones y se calmo, lo último que quería era perder la calma y que quitaran puntos a su casa.

"psst, Higurashi, quería preguntarte..." su frase se corto derrepente cuando notó que unos cuernos salían de su frente.

De inmediato la clase estalló en carcajadas, pero kagome no, puede que el chico fuera molesto, pero no merecía ser la burla de la clase, nunca le gustó el abuso de ningún tipo.

"silencio" Minerva parecía verdaderamente irratada siempre odio las interrupciones.

"quitaré 5 puntos por cada alumno de cada casa hasta que alguien lo admita, esta claro"

Los hufflepuff y gryffindor miraron horrorizados a su profesora, si nadie admitía la culpa perderían todos los puntos de sus casas!

"creo que esta vez, debo admitir mi error querida profesora" su sonrisa era encantadora, sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Todos miraron sorprendidos cuando Sirius black se paro de su asiento, en si no era extraño que fuera el culpable de una broma, lo extraño era que admitiera la culpa.

"30 puntos de gryffindor y tu Black, detención en mi oficina, ya sabes la hora"

"pueden retirarse"

Todos salieron rápidamente del salón, no queriendo enfrentar la ira de su profesora de transfiguraciónes.

"hey! Higurashi" el grito de Sirius solo impulso a kagime a ir incluso más rápido, no quería tener nada que ver con los idiotas que se hacían llamar *merodeadores* al parecer era demasiado tarde, cuando levantó la vista se encontró de inmediato con la sonrisa triunfante de James Potter y una mirada tímida de Remus, quien parecía estar ahí en contra de su voluntad, antes de que pudiera esquivarlos y seguir con su camino, una mano le agarro el brazo, impidiendo que pudiera irse.

"si no me sueltas en este momento Sirius, te juro que contigo terminará tu legado" kagome tenía los dientes apretados, su paciencia se estaba acabando y ya no estaba en clases, por lo que no tenía la necesidad de reprimirse.

"vamos amor, no hay porque ser crueles" a pesar de que Sirius lo dijo con un tono relajado, se alejo unos centímetros, conocía muy bien el carácter de kagome, era uno de los motivos por el cúal seguía enganchado a ella.

"ya te lo dije Black, si no.." fue cortada a mitad de la frase cuando Sirius la tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso.

Kagome lo empujó, la bofetada resonó por todo el castillo Mientras una chica muy enojada pisoteaba hacia el Gran salón.

"te juro por Merlín que algún día esa chica será mi esposa"

"por supuesto amigo, como tu digas" James tomo a su amigo del hombro haciendo una mueca al ver una mano perfectamente marcada en su mejilla, la cual Sirius tocaba con un cariño infinito, mientras una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.


	2. capitana

"ugh, ustedes son tan horribles, no entiendo como el profesor dumbledore aún no los expulsa, son incluso peor que los slytherin, deberían aprender y madurar de una vez por todas" Lily les grito con voz enojada a los merodeadores, llamando la atención de todos en la sala común, incluso de cierta chica de ojos azules que miraba enfadada a la chica pelirroja.

Kagome observó todo desde su asiento al lado del fuego, miró enfadada como los chicos bajaron la cabeza.

Todas las cabezas giraron y miraron en shock la nueva voz que hablaba, después de todo es difícil no notar a la hermosa capitana del equipo de quidditch.

"¿y me puedes decir tu, quien te da el derecho de tratarlos así? Tener mejores calificaciones y ser estudiosa no te hace mejor que nadie, una verdadera amiga no intenta que sus amigos cambien Evans, una verdadera amiga los acepta como son" cuando dijo esto Higurashi estaba a solo unos centímetros de Lily, de forma protectora frente a los chicos.

Lily sin estar acostumbrada a que alguien le respondiera, salió corriendo de la sala.

Los merodeadores miraron todo esto en shock, era primera vez que alguien los defendía! Y jamas pensaron que su capitana lo haría.

Todos se dispersaron de la sala común hasta que solo quedaron cinco personas.

"puede que no siempre esté de acuerdo con sus bromas, pero nadie debería decirles que cambien, cada persona es responsable de sus actos, y creo que están bien como son, chicos" Una pequeña sonrisa apareció al decir lo último, a pesar de sus bromas eran unos buenos chicos, siempre le gustó el color suave de sus auras.

Los chicos vieron como kagome Higurashi, daba la vuelta y salía al pasillo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"creo que me acabo de enamorar" comentó Sirius.

"te juro que me casaré con esa mujer" suspiro James con una gran sonrisa, su pecho se sentía cálido al recordar la Forma en que los defendió de Evans, y como olvidar que les dijo que estaba bien como eran.

Remus miró entre sus dos amigo, pensando con lástima en la pobre chica Higurashi, no sabía en lo que se había metido.


	3. tutor

Lo siento pero amo esta pareja ️

Sirius se sentó resignado en el comedor junto a sus amigos.

**"no te fue bien supongo"** James comentó mirando a su amigo.

**"pff, eso es un eufemismo, Slughorn me dará un tutor elegido por el, con lo mucho que me odia provablemente será snivilos"** Sirius suspiro nuevamente, golpeando su cabeza contra la mesa.

**" wow, se que tomar clases conmigo no es lo más divertido, pero no pensé que fuera así de malo"** la chica sonrió mientras miraba a Sirius parpadear.

**"tu serás mi tutora..?"** Sirius parpadeo y miro a la chica con la boca abierta, ella era hermosa, su pelo negro era largo y ondulado y sus ojos de un azul profundo, a pesar de las túnicas pudo notar como sus pecho se marcaban y volvió a parpadear pensando que tal vez Slughorn no lo odiaba.

**"soy kagome Higurashi, quinto año"** ella le sonrió y le ofreció su mano.

Sirius entrando en si, volteo su mano y beso sus nudillos mientras le daba su sonrisa más coqueta **"Sirius black, un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama"**

**"hahaha, oh chico, veo que tu fama te hace justicia, te buscaré después para que arreglemos nuestro horario"** kagome le dijo mientras se paraba de su asiento y se dirigía al lado de un chico de séptimo año de pelo plateado.

Desde ese día Sirius Black amaba su clase de pociones.


	4. coffe

_Este es el primer drabble que hice de remus y kagome... Y para ser sincera no estaba segura de si subirlo porque no me gusto el resultado, al final decidí subirlo y que ustedes decidan si les gusta, es muy complejo escribir sobre remus porque no es un mujeriego como James o Sirius y siempre rechazó la idea de parejas por su pequeño problema lobuno, pero después de escribir esto se me hizo más fácil :D espero les guste_

.

.

.

.

.

Sirius observaba con un bajo silbido el uniforme de una de las empleadas de la cafetería **"ese, es un gran gran uniforme"**

**"crees que deberíamos darle nuestras felicitaciones a la chica padfoot? Después de todo, que clase de caballeros seríamos si no lo hiciéramos"** James le lanzó una sonrisa grande y traviesa a su amigo, después de todo, no todos los días consigues una vista como esa.

**"deberíamos estar trabajando, no en un café buscando sus siguientes conquistas"** Remus comentó seriamente, frunciendo el ceño a sus 2 amigos.

**"vamos monny relajate un poco, solo venimos a tomar un café, el apreciar la linda vista solo es un extra"** Sirius le replicó con una gran sonrisa.

Los 3 hombres se detuvieron y miraron hacia la tos que los había interrumpido.

**"puedo tomar su orden?"** la voz de la chica era suave y relajante, al verla de cerca, notaron que estaba mucho más dotada de lo que pensaban anteriormente, la bluza blanca con los suspensores y pantalones cortos no hacían más que resaltar su figura.

Remus se sintió enrojecer cuando notó lo linda que era la chica, la vio fruncir el ceño a sus dos amigos y sintió su cara enrojecer aún más al notar donde miraban sus amigos directamente, tosio un poco esperando llamar la atención de los dos idiotas.

**"umm, claro... Para mi café cortado y unos waffles, por favor"** remus le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, la chica se sonrojo y apartó su mirada.

Esto pareció sacar a Sirius y James de su aturdimiento, Sirius le tomó la mano y le dio un suave beso a sus nudillos **"oh, amor, con tu mera presencia, ya le haz dado a este hombre más de lo que puede pedir"** su susurro fue ronco mientras le daba su mejor sonrisa.

Kagome rápidamente quito su mano y se alejo un cuantos pasos.

**"uh, gracias, creo... Quieren ordenar algo" **

**"me gustaría ordenar muchas cosas pequeña paloma, solo que no están en el menú" **james le dio una sonrisa de lado mientras le respondía.

Kagome solo quería llorar, no es que no aprecie los chicos guapos, pero había tenido suficiente con el chico de pelo plateado, por merlín, era como si los pervertidos se sintieran atraídos por las cafeterías, observo al único hombre que no había coqueteado, era guapo sin duda, pero siempre le llamó la atención el contraste con sus dos amigos, el era callado y tímido, lo vio sonrojarce muchas veces cada vez que venía a la cafetería, y la cicatriz que tenía en la cara solo le daba un aire de misterio y...

... Oh por Dios, kagome sentia sus mejillas en llamas, no podía creer que estuviera pensando de esa forma, miró a los hombres al notar que estaban callados, y la estaban mirando fijamente.

**"oh prongs, creo que nuestro amigo nos ha robado a nuestra chica, justo en frente de nuestras caras" **Sirius le comento dramáticamente a James mientras se secaba falsas lágrimas.

Kagome sabía que debía parecer un tomate, se habían dado cuenta! Jamás había deseado con tanto fervor que la tierra se la tragara **"yo, uh, no.. Iré a buscar su orden" **salió caminando rápidamente hacia las cocinas.

**"esto ni siquiera es justo!! Moony no hizo nada más que sentarse ahí!"** se quejo James exasperado mirando a su amigo.

Por tercera vez esa semana remus volvió a la cafetería, aún Seguía pensando en lo que dijeron sus amigos.

Miró hacia dónde estaba kagome y se sintió enrojecer, era demasiado linda y estaba charlando alegremente con un grupo de muchachos, sintio su estómago revolverse, era imposible que alguien como ella se fijará en un tipo como el.

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una suave voz le habló **"remus-San!! le puedo servir en algo"**

Remus notó que sus mejillas están sonrojadas mientras lo miraba, sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando unas imágenes de una kagome muy sonrojada y sudada apareció en su mente.

**"¿Remus-San?"**

Remus busco una mesa cerca para ocultar su pequeño problema y pidió su café de siempre.

Iba saliendo de la tienda cuando una voz ya conocida lo llamó, remus miró sorprendido a la camarera, notó que ya no llevaba su uniforme, por lo cual debe haber terminado su horario, también lucia nerviosa, se retorcía las manos y evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a los ojos.

**"esta bien señorita kagome? "** ante sus palabras kagome se sintió enrojecer aún más, pero de cierta forma reforzo su idea.

**"yo.. Uh... Tu... Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?"** kagome sintió como su cara comenzaba a calentarse, de seguro parecía una remolacha.

Cuando no escucho ninguna respuesta sintió su estómago dar un vuelco, pero no se echaría para atrás ahora, no cuando...

Una voz suave y profunda interrumpió su línea de pensamientos.

**"me encantaría" **

.

.

.

.

.

_Me encanta remus siendo un poco pervertido :3 ustedes que opinan? Dejen sus comentarios!_


	5. biblioteca

Me di cuenta que debería agregar el maridaje antes de las historias... Así que comenzaré hacerlo ️

**Pareja: kagome/ remus**

Remus miró todos los libros apilados en su mesa y gimió interiormente, sus dos semanas en la enfermería le costaron más de lo que pensó inicialmente, generalmente estudiaba y realizaba sus tareas mientras estaba en enfermería para no quedar atrás, pero su lobo había estado molestándolo constantemente las dos semanas antes de la luna llena y le había impedido estudiar.

Dio un suspiro resignado y tomó su libro de pociones para estudiar cuando una sombra se paro frente a su mesa, sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas cuando notó a la linda chica hufflepuff, la había visto un par de veces en la biblioteca y compartían algunas clases, pero aparte de eso jamás habían hablado.

**"hola, note que faltaste a algunas clases y te atrasaste un poco con tus tareas"** dijo mientras miraba su pila de libros, su voz era muy suave, sin embargo Remus se tenso ante la mención de que faltó a clases, esperaba que no le preguntara, era terrible mintiendo.

**"yo... Si... Pero creo que puedo ponerme al día" **remus le contesto con una pequeña sonrisa, esperando que no preguntara más.

**"oh, estoy segura de eso, pensé que quizá puedas utilizar algo de ayuda? Digo.. Solo si quieres"** a estas alturas kagome tenía sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate, lo que Remus encontró absolutamente adorable, sintió un propio sonrojo en su rostro al procesar sus palabras, era la primera vez que una chica se le acercaba, generalmente estaban detrás de Sirius o James.

**"eso... Yo... De verdad lo apreciaría"** las mejillas de remus eran igual de rojas mientras intentaba hablar.

Ella tomó el lugar al lado de Remus y empezó a explicarle lo que no entendía y lo que debía buscar, Remus estaba impresionado por lo buena que era explicando, ya había avanzado la mitad de sus deberes cuando notaron la hora.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo, otra voz dijo suavemente **"ya es la hora de la cena, kagome". **

**"lo acabo de notar! Deja tomar mis cosas y te sigo"** le dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras guardaba sus libros y lápices.

**"adiós Remus, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en buscarme"** tenía un suave sonrojo en su rostro, pero nunca perdió su sonrisa.

**"vamos Severus o nos perderemos el postre!!" **

Snape resoplo girando los ojos **" y de quien será la culpa" **

**"no es mi culpa, no note la hora"** hizo un suave puchero mientras caminaban hacia la salida.

**"oh Claro, estabas tan perdida en tu pequeña cita que no notaste la hora, mi error"** Severus le respondió con una sonrisa mientras ella se volvía una remolacha.

**"shhh... Puede escuchar y no estábamos en una cita"** su cara estaba roja mientras le susurraba.

Algo que ni uno de los dos sabía era que siendo un hombre lobo su audicion era mucho mejor, remus sintió su cara roja al escuchar lo que decían, tal vez a la próxima podría invitarla a una cita...

Remus tomó sus cosas y fue al comedor con una suave sonrisa.

_Que opinan? Remus es tan adorable que no lo pude evitar!! Y amo a severus así que probablemente seguirá apareciendo de vez en cuando ️_


	6. padfoot

**"eres un Perrito muy grande y guapo kuro-kun"**Los merodeadores observaron con incredulidad como su amigo era acariciado por una hermosa gryffindor de sexto año que actualmente estaba abrazando y frotando las orejas de padfoot mientras esté movía su cola felizmente siendo un "buen perrito".

Solo pudieron levantar las cejas con incredulidad cuando su amigo comenzo a rodar por el suelo y hacer trucos.

Kagome chillo emocionada ante el lindo inu, se agachó a su altura y frotó su mano contra las lindas orejitas del cachorro, no pudo evitar sonreír feliz cuando el perro devolvió el afecto frotándo su ocico contra ella.

Sus amigos miraron como su amigo aprovechó para enterrar su cara en los amplios senos de la chica.

**" deberia haberme convertido en un perro"** observó James tristemente en voz alta con un puchero.

Sus dos amigos sólo asintieron de acuerdo.

.

.

.

.

.

Son las 6 a.m y no puedo dormir, espero les guste, lamento si es corto pero mi cerebro no está funcionando bien sin dormir y sin cafeína


	7. Newt Scamander

**_Aviso: Este drabble no es de los merodeadores sino de Newt_**️

.

.

.

.

.

.

Se quedó en un suave silencio poco común para ella, era una gryffindor después de todo, no entendía porque le dolía tanto...

La verdad si lo sabia, pero tenía miedo de admitirlo, si embargo no podía evitar hacer las mismas preguntas cada día... ¿Tan poco le importo su amistad?¿Tan poco valía ella?, fueron cuatro años de amistad que el simplemente olvidó, en que? Una semana? Un día? Una hora?, ya no importaba, había encontrado a alguien más, solo esperaba que la chica no rompiera su suave corazón.

Algo tan hermoso como el corazón y el alma de Newt Scamander debía ser cuidado y protegido, algo tan tierno y puro jamás debía conocer el dolor de un corazón roto, desde el día en que lo conoció su anhelo fue ser quien cuidara a ese extraño y dulce chico que robo su corazón con una mirada, el mismo chico que ahora lo rompía sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Dando un suave suspiro se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a las habitaciones de las chicas, lo último que quería era que alguien la viera llorando en medio del comedor, no, ella tenía más orgullo que eso, no importa que tan duro o doloroso sea, ella lo superaría al igual que superó peores cosas en su vida, ella era después de todo Kagome Higurashi, la shikon no miko y una orgullosa gryffindor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Escribí esto a las 6.am y no estoy Segura de si me gusta o no pero lo dejaré a elección de ustedes, espero que revisen , no saben como esas pequeña palabras que dejan me alegra el corazón️_**


	8. baile

James se sentó en la sala común cerca del fuego, agradeciendo el silencio, la única otra persona, estaba sentada al otro lado del salón leyendo un libro de pociones, parecía una gryffindor de sexto año si no se equivocaba, sintió sus mejillas enrojecer ante el pensamiento de que haya escuchado todo lo que le dijo Lily.

James volvió asuspirar, estaba seguro de que iría al baile con Lily, no esperaba que lo rechazará y menos de una forma tan ruda, le había sacado en cara como era un idiota inmaduro... a estas alturas debería estar acostumbrado a sus palabras duras, pero no podía evitar que doliera.

Kagome no se molesto en mirar al chico al otro lado del salón, había escuchado suficientes veces como Evans lo insultaba, no era su problema si el chico era masoquista y le gustaba la humillación.

Cuando escucho el tercer suspiro del chico en menos de 5 minutos, sintió lástima, dando un propio suspiro resignado, se levantó del sillón y se paro frente al chico, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos cuando la miró detrás de sus lentes redondos.

"no deberías dejar que te humille de esa forma, no te lo mereces y estoy seguraque hay muchas chicas que les encantaría salir contigo" con una suave sonrisa aun en su rostro, le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro y salió del salón, ya no era su problema...

No sabía cuán equivocada estaba, James la miró sorprendido por sus palabras, sintió una calidez en su pecho y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro, iría con esa chica al baile aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Kagome caminaba tranquilamente sin siquiera imaginar como esas simples palabras cambiarían todo su futuro.


End file.
